Never Again
by Junewolfe
Summary: Cora and Kerstin decide to try and get in shape. After this incedent, they probably won't try again. Rated T for language.


_I write a LOT of stuff for the German bros. Can ya'll gues my favorite by now? 8D_

_I don't own Hetalia. And thanks ya Siggs for letting my use Kerstin in this~_

* * *

"I thought we said that we were going to start trying to get fit starting today." I said as my dogs, Canada (a cute rescue that looked like he was wearing glasses) and Andromeda (an adorable mutt), followed me into the living room. "UGH. Do we have to?" Kerstin, my apartment mate, groaned as she sank further into the soft cushions of the couch. "Yes, now come on and get changed into the clothes you bought for yourself." I said as I pulled her up and pushed her towards her room as I went into my own.

"It's so fucking hot in Texas." Kerstin hissed as she trudged along behind me with Canada. "It's not _that_ bad, Kers." I said casting her a glance over my shoulder to look at her. "Says the girl from Bermuda!" Kers yelled before shouting caught our attention. We looked at each other and then to the field that was a little ways away from the path we were on.

We walked down the path and saw a bunch of guys from the apartments playing soccer. One of them caught my eyes, a tall, blond-haired, blue-eyed man. I stopped and tried to make myself look sexy without overdoing it (as did Kers). "So, who did you see?" I whispered to her as I pulled the hair tie out of my hair. "The albino guy. You?" She responded as she pulled her tank top a bit lower to expose more of her chest.

I easily spotted the albino that Kers was talking about. "The guy that albino is talking to." I said as I put my hair up in a nicer ponytail than it was before and adjusted my tank top. "Oooh~ Nice choice, Cora~ I approve of him." She said as we started walking again, and she put a little sway in her hips. "What, you never approved of the other guys that I liked?" I asked, appalled.

"Oh Gott, no. I didn't approve of anyone you introduced me to." She said as we got closer to the guys playing soccer. "Thanks." I muttered, half-glaring at her, forgetting that I was going to try to seduce a random guy. We passed the field and nothing happened. We got to the end of the trail we were following and looked back. The game had paused and the guys were talking to each other.

The guy that I saw had his shirt off, showing his six-pack abs. "Holy fucking shit. He has amazing abs." I breathed. "I'm jealous of you. My albino has yet to take his shirt off." Kers pouted, crossing her arms. "Well, to make you feel better, he seems to be thinking about taking it off. See how he's playing with the end of it?" I pointed out, hoping to lift her spirits, and it did.

"I guess we should head back to the apartment now. What do you think?" I asked once I noticed that Andromeda was panting up a storm, as well as Canada. "Yeah, we should. I call shower first~" Kers sang as she skipped ahead slightly. I just shook my head and followed her down the sidewalk.

We were about ten feet from where we were and I spotted two bikers that were taking up basically the entire sidewalk. "Hey, do you think they'll move, or will we have to move?" Kers saw the couple and groaned. "We're going to have to move." And she started to walk behind me. As we got closer to the couple, I noticed that they weren't going to move at all.

And thus, Kers and I had to jump off the sidewalk to avoid being hurt. And we ended up in the lake near the sidewalk. We didn't actually _jump_ into the lake, but more or less _fell_ into it. The shock of the cold water against our warm skin caused Kers and me to scream in surprise, attracting the attention of the guys playing soccer.

"WHAT THE FICK?!" Kers screamed at the couple that had disappeared from our sight. "Kers, don't scream that word. There are kids around." I muttered as I stood up on the muddy bottom of the lake. Kers tried to push herself up with her hands, but screamed in disgust when her hands sunk lower in the slimy mud. "This is so gross!" She shrieked disgusted as I bent over to take my shoes off.

"Are you two alright?" A deep voice with a German accented voice asked from behind me. I froze (with my ass still up in the air and my face near the murky water) and looked at Kerstin's face and did not like the look on her face. Before I realized what happened, Kerstin had grabbed my ponytail and yanked my back into the water.

I heard muffled talking while my face was underwater as my hands stirred up the shit on the bottom of the lake. I pushed my face above the water and gasped for air. "What the hell was that for?!" I screamed at Kers as I felt a strong hand on my shoulder and my waist to help me up. "Are you two unawesome chicks okay?" I heard another guy's voice from the edge of the lake.

I glanced over my left shoulder (the one that didn't have a hand on it) and saw the albino standing there holding the leashes for my dogs. "Yes, we're fine." Kers almost purred as she stood up. I had half a mind to push her back in the water and shove her face into the slime underwater. But I was too mature for that.

"Are you alright?" I heard the voice from earlier ask behind me. I looked behind me and saw the blond man from the soccer field. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." I replied as I felt my face heat up (as I realized his hand was still on my waist). He didn't look convinced and helped me out of the lake as the albino helped Kers out.

"Hey, Lud, let's walk these two to their apartment. Our team awesomely won the game anyway." The albino said to the blond, Lud. "Fine, bruder." Lud responded. I took the leashes from the albino's hand and slowly started trudging back to the apartment, trying to figure out how to beat Kers to the shower.

"So, what are your names?" I heard Kers ask both men (I knew the question was aimed mainly at the albino, but she was asking for my sake). "I'm the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt, and that is my not so awesome younger bruder, Ludwig." I assume the albino, Gilbert, answered. "What are your names?" Ludwig asked (I can tell them apart by their voices, so hush).

"Well, my name is Kerstin Berlitz and the sour puss up there is Cora Wolfe." Kers told them as I regretted not pushing her face underwater. "Kers, I'm not a sour puss, and you know it. I'm just not thrilled that you pulled me back into the water. Oh, and by the way, for pulling me into the water, you lose your rights to be first in the shower." I declared as we neared the building our apartment was in.

"You can't do that!" Kers shouted at me, both of us forgetting about the men. "Yes I can~" I sang as I started to skip and the dogs started to get excited. I heard Kers growl a bit behind me and started to jog to the building. I heard her start to jog too. "Don't try to out run me, Kers." I warned her, living on a small island and swimming everyday had advantages.

I ended up full out running up the stairs and into the apartment with Kers a few feet behind me. I managed to close the bathroom door and lock it before she could rip the door off its hinges. "CORA! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Kers screamed, pounding on the door. "Make me!" I yelled back at her as I peeled my soaking tank off to leave me in my sports bra and shorts.

"Should we leave or stay?" I heard the deep voice of Lud ask. I forgot they were walking us to our apartment. I walked out of the bathroom (forgetting how I was dressed) to apologize for what just happened. I opened my mouth to speak, but Lud cut off what I was going to say. "We should leave." Was all he said before dragging his brother out the door, but not before both Kers and I saw his bright red face.

"Well then." I said after the door was closed. I turned to go back into the bathroom, but the door was closed and I heard the shower starting. "KERSTIN BERLITZ! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!" I screamed as I pounded my fist on the door. She chose to ignore me.


End file.
